Broken Solicitude
by Kiskashi
Summary: It had happened so fast. The last thing he remembers is relentless running, his heart pounding in his chest. (Warning: Suggestion of Non-Con and Yaoi, Slight theme of violence)
1. Chapter 1-A World of Shadow

Kisuke lied there drifting between the lines of consciousness and the pitch black realm of his mind feeling an immense pain shooting to every sense of his body, burning and unbearable. Seconds felt like hours, it seemed like he was awake but in the back of his mind he felt he was drifting like he was in a semi-conscious sleep. He stayed there,confused, still unsure if he was dreaming, reassuring himself.

He stayed on that boundary line for what felt like an eternity, but suddenly he felt a flick of reiatsu, its pulse familiar carrying with it a tsunami of fear and recognition. Kisuke's eyes slowly opened, blinking a few times to achieve the focus that the darkness had stolen. Remembering the reiatsu he had felt moments before his awakening, he peered through the cold blanket of shadows that was the night and the blinding glare of the silver moonbeams shooting in a nearby window.

His heart nearly stopped, in the pale moonlight he could just see the slightest outline of a dark figure looming over him, their eyes remained unseen except the slightest sliver of glare from the cascading light, he caught sight of a dark grin and he knew exactly who the menacing figure was and it was the last thing he wanted to see.

The darkness cleared as the man masked by shadows lit a nearby candle, Kisuke's fear was confirmed, the person standing beside him, looking down at him, was none other than Sousuke Aizen.

Aizen stood next to where Kisuke lay. Kisuke shuddered and avoided Aizen's glare, his eyes smoldering with emotions that Kisuke couldn't yet decrypt but they instilled and forced his emotions further to the point of no return, their eyes met. As much as he tried to conceal his true emotions they betrayed him, a smirk traveling across Aizen's face at the slightest sight of the building fear in the blonde's eyes. Kisuke held back all the overflowing emotions that were swirling in a flurry of pain and anger doused with fear, he despised this man so deeply for his betrayal, all the pain and torment he had caused and inflicted upon everyone in the pursuit of his maniacal goals. He allowed nothing and no-one to step into his path or cross him without severe consequences and that just made this man all the more fear inspiring.

That's when realization kicked in, Kisuke tried to lift his arm to attack Aizen, it wouldn't move, his wrists and ankles trapped in place, Aizen made his intentions clear without a word, he was not going to let Kisuke leave freely. Kisuke furiously tried to free himself, his disregard to his own pain as the leather bindings were gradually cutting deep into his skin, he furthered his trial until his wrists and ankles could take no more, his attempts to no avail. His eyes flicked around the room, Benihime was nowhere in sight, the blond scoffed at his own stupidity in the moment, why would Aizen give him a chance to attack? He changed the direction of his burning glance to Aizen, he had taken pleasure in watching Kisuke's attempts to free himself, he looked upon Aizen's smirk in disgust "You damn bastard" his voice came out in no more than a low snarl.

Aizen moved towards Kisuke, that was the moment that he decided to make his attentions clear. He unsheathed Kyoka Suigetsu, dragging her across the floor sending small sparks flying into the air, fear presented itself unwelcome and unwanted within Kisuke's mind, images and scenarios of what happens next he wished he was anywhere but where he was. He struggled but his pain was only increased, Aizen was gliding closer his reiatsu flowing through the room only increasing the whirlpool of distress that was crushing Kisuke's heart. The blond's breath grew more frantic as he watched Kyoka Suigetsu raised and aimed towards him, Aizen was mere steps away, ten steps...five steps...two steps.

Kisuke braced for his death the worst case scenario in the forefront of his thoughts, a sharp pain traveled down his chest and his eyes flew open, he barely bit back a scream of pain, he would not give this man the pleasure of hearing his pain embodied in his cries. A sickening wave of uneasiness spread throughout him as he glanced up to see glinting steel with the tint of deep blood red, his blood.


	2. Chapter 2-A Puzzle of Fractured Memories

The blood soaked steel still lingering in front of his face, a gash across his chest, Kisuke tried to maintain his composure...whatever shattered pieces were left of it. "What the hell do you think you're doing?" his face now renewed with anger his eyes now darkened. The reply was nothing but an iced side glance. Aizen's silence only gave Kisuke time to think, he needed a plan...a method of escape but how?

How did he even get captured in the first place? his memories still fuzzy and blurred, the pieces he remembered made no sense like parts of a puzzle that just wouldn't fit. Last he remembered he was running, no zanpakuto, his breathing rapid and harsh.

The reality was that Kisuke had been attacked,this much had been true, but what was never really explained was...why?. Of course his intellect made him a formidable enemy, but this seemed different, a stronger cryptic and concealed reason.

He had been at a party amazingly Kisuke hadn't been drinking at all. Instead of being the life of the party and the massive clown who made the best questionable jokes, he strangely felt sick to his core, he needed to leave; saying his farewells before leaving. It was a bleak, brisk night; a chilled wind was capturing and caressing the autumn leaves in the slight gusts that almost looked like some intricate dance. He watched, lost in thought admiring the midnight blue of the beautiful night sky. He had a foreboding feeling haunting him all night, he was certain he was being followed, regardless of how well the person was hidden, Kisuke knew something wasn't right. He tightened his grip on Benihime and continued his path back to the Shoten.

Choosing the worst possible night to lose himself in thinking, he wandered the "scenic route" through the park, it looked truly stunning at night the glint of the crescent moon shimmering across the lake, a lone bridge crossed the silver tone water with a set of seats and a barbeque area under a small pergola in the centre. Kisuke sat at one of the seats, a chilled wind picking up again, he pulled his coat in tighter to his body clinging to the warmth. His plan was to draw the person following into the open area, but the pursuer seemed to keep a cautious further distance, Kisuke could barely feel anything except biting cold and the light pounding of his heart, he moved on.

Somewhere he lost track of where he was going "Damn it..." he muttered to himself before exerting a long disappointed sigh, holding Benihime so tight his knuckles turned white keeping his senses on full alert. Dull crunches were the only sound made, whoever was following was extremely skilled in observation. A silver flash caught the corner of his eye, his reaction lightning quick, a person in thick black robes and a crafted black mask was now clashing zanpakutos with him. "Who are you?" he growled through gritted teeth "Why are you following me?" his voice assertive and demanding but the questions were left unanswered. More flashes distracted him, the masked man slashed only to see the blonde disappear,and seemingly re-appear above him. Kisuke was highly skilled in tricks and confusing strategies but he never expected what was going to happen, the man was quick. Kisuke didn't even see him. A swift, powerful and accurate slice completely disarmed Kisuke, Benihime was sent clattering to the cracked pavement. He attempted to get her back but his stalker continued a relentless attack. The blows coming so fast all he could do was helplessly avoid and run,he stopped; searching for the attacker, his worst possible mistake...

A sharp shooting pain hit Kisuke in the side of his neck, the crippling sting brought him to his knees, he tried to focus but the streetlights seemed to be blurred and out of focus the world feeling like it was spinning around and beneath him. His hearing faded a sign of his impending unconsciousness as the colour drained from his surroundings, leaving the mask man standing behind him holding an empty syringe. Kisuke fell into a heap on the ground completely passed out. These memories were knocked out of place, the only thing he remembers, fear.

He was interrupted from the still silence and his rapid train of thought by Aizen's advance, he drew in close to Kisuke's face. He was excruciatingly close, leaning in just mere inches away from the blond's face. "Get the hell away fro-" Kisuke was cut off mid sentence, Aizen silencing his protest with a long passionate kiss. Surprised and still in shock Kisuke didn't even think, to his own regret he couldn't control himself, returning the kiss with as much ferocity and skill equal to that of the giver, Aizen clenched his fingers and nails into Kisuke's shoulder while his other hand buried in messy, unbrushed blond hair, an uncontrolled gasp from burning pain gave Aizen the chance he wanted, sliding in his tongue and taking full control of the kiss leaving Kisuke to succumb to the passionate yet crushing defeat.

Leaving the display of his victory, but long from finished yet he simply leaned in over Kisuke's shoulder and left feather-light kisses on the side of his neck. He stayed there for a while moving so slightly that Kisuke felt light brushes of velvet-soft dark brown hair across his cheek, this left him stunned, how the scenario had changed so suddenly, from fear inducing and sadistic, to passionate and content.

"Kisuke..." He snapped back into focus at the sound of his name,the soft-spoken calls of his name continued until he dared to reply. "Yes... Aizen?" he answered in a low and resigned tone.  
"Call me Sousuke, there's no need for formality now, is there?" repositioning himself, now casting the shadow of his figure over Kisuke again with the flickering light of the dimming candle illuminating his face "Do you know why I brought you here, Kisuke?" he paused, his intense brown eyes staring profoundly into the blond's grey-green eyes.  
"Because you're corrupt and delusional?" Kisuke toyed with the reply his voice filled with a lighter tone, but with a distinct sarcastic, unimpressed and esoteric undertone.

He stilled and silence drifted across the pale lit room once again. Unsure of how Sousuke was going to react, Kisuke all but needed a reaction, he needed to determine just where the pieces lied in this game sparked anew. He had to make this a fair game, that was his first goal.


	3. Chapter 3-Deceit, Persuasion, Perception

Sousuke replied with nothing much more than a frustrated sigh "You just don't realize the situation you're in, do you?" he started while taking slight notice of Kisuke's wounds from the overly tight restrictions. "Corrupt and delusional? Well if that's what you'd like to believe...It couldn't be further from why I decided to do this." His voice changed to something a little more playful arising from the commanding and gripping tone it had before. His eyes now lightened, Kisuke now had his answer, and it played to his favour.

He knew his plan may have a few downfalls, it had been thrown together under pressure, barely intact enough to be sustained, or even be called a plan, but what else could he do? He had to try something, time was vanishing rapidly, slipping through his fingers. The plan, to get rid of the leather bonds hindering his ability to move. Knowing this would be a difficult task, he needed to work with the atmosphere, using idle wit and banter one of his favourite games. But this opponent wasn't going to be easy to defeat with wit alone.

He began with a fake laugh, only scarcely believable enough to pass for real "Well, don't you think it's a little cliché to tie a captive down like this?" A soft smirk passed over Sousuke's lips. "Hmm..." his grin slightly extending, he lifted a hand to cup and caress Kisuke's face,his hands a gentle warmth, palm and fingers lightly gliding over slight stubble "The only problem with you being tied down is it makes you that much less tangible, but that is only a minor complication."

Kisuke cursed inwardly at this point, he needed to look at the bigger picture, a play on Aizen's words. His explanation had only showed he wanted to be able to touch and hold, and yet again the blonde became armed with a new approach. It was risky but the situation wasn't improving, it was as if the ground were falling from beneath him but he held on, he wasn't going to give in. "Well, you could change that." His tone now daring and tantalising while he leisurely revealed a seductive smile...and Sousuke saw straight through it "Nice try Kisuke" a deep chuckle presented itself "I may WANT to hold you, but do you seriously take me for a fool?" his gaze set on the man beneath him. "You mistake my meaning..." the words arose as Grey-green eyes shot a deep piercing stare back.

"Oh, and how may I be doing that?" His smile still increasingly evident,he cuddled in, his gaze now gone, their eye contact severed, the massive amounts of pressure lifted. Kisuke's reply came out in the same alluring tone but this time much stronger, much more, promising. But it traversed the trifling distance only as a whisper. "Well if you wanted to hold me, then isn't this a little, say, difficult? How about releasing one or two? I wouldn't be completely released and it will be easier for you as well, right?" His hopes burdened on his words, he waited.

Sousuke retreated, finally putting that much desired space between him and Kisuke, he seemed to think about this "I am being a little over restrictive, it will be arduous for you to leave even if you are not restrained..." He paused, deciding the final details "I will let some of the bonds loose, but if you dare try to escape from me, even your darkest fears couldn't compare to the mere concept of what I will do, and if you somehow manage to leave this room, I will find you." His eyes burning with an intimidating glare, he was deadly serious... his tone sent chills down Kisuke's spine. Running was exactly what he planned to do when the chance arises, he had to be extremely careful with how he let this play out. The things this man would do if Kisuke dare run, the blond negated this thought for now, it would just make him un-nerved...but the thought of staying here was far worse.

Turning towards one of the straps Sousuke gradually started removing the painful limitations, the only barriers barely separating the two. Kisuke took a deep breath this wasn't just slow and nerve-building anymore, Sousuke was doing this deliberately, taking his sweet time, messing with him. But to Kisuke's shock, it wasn't just one of the bonds. A few agonizing minutes and all the biting leather inhibitions were gone, the blonde took this chance to sit up and stretch, he then sat there with a fixated glare on Aizen, while rubbing at his crimson wrists and ankles throbbing with flaming pain.

Kisuke appreciated the brief break, he was completely free from the binding restraints. He gave a sigh of relief but this came all too soon. Aizen now moved in on him again. Their bodies met. His warmth spreading across the two,Sousuke violently pulled Kisuke into a full embraced kiss, but Kisuke wasn't going to lose and be crushed this time. The barrage of kisses came furious and rapid, more hungry and lustful Sousuke took the lead, finesse within his hands as he stroked one across the blonde's body, Kisuke's skin becoming alight and sensitive to the slightest touch. Sousuke became so intimate, his hand now running up Kisuke's chest and moving across to his wrist before shoving him back against the bed. He was now pinning the blonde down with his weight,his hands at Kisuke's wrists, his fingers like claws as he tightened the grasp.

His tender wrists now bursting into extreme pain again, Kisuke tried to struggle, the pain drowning his senses, but this time Sousuke had a far better grip on him. Darkened brown eyes stared deeply down at him, filled with desire and lust, he'd been restraining himself for far too long, this was it. Kisuke felt like he was more of a prisoner, trapped even more than before, his blood running cold like ice. This had only made things worse...


	4. Chapter 4- Burning Up, Tensions Rise

Kisuke felt suffocated now, the heat between the two rising, their reiatsu lashing out against each other. Shattering the cold dissonance of the night. "Why do-.." Kisuke was cut off again, as Aizen raised a finger over the blond's lips he uttered a quiet sentence.

"Words can't save you this time, Kisuke."

No, this can't happen... he can't be serious...Time elapsed too fast. There was no possible way to escape this now, Somewhere deep within he felt a crushing feeling of despair, grasping his heart and sense of thought, clenching tighter, a wave of utter disbelief crashing over him.

There was a slight crash, the echo emanating outside the door, Aizen briefly released the soft wrists he held. The sounds continued, beginning with soft noises then becoming sonorous crashes. He was inclined to ignore this interruption but the noise was slowly obtruding his thoughts, he was becoming increasingly irritated. "Well aren't you going to go and see what that is?" Kisuke teased as hope reinstated in his heart for a brief second before he quickly buried it, remaining undetected.

Sousuke released his grasp on Kisuke's sensitive wrists "Don't move..." His tone not a simple warning but a command as his eyes conveyed the threat, a sinister spark clouding them. He then stood up and slipped silently towards the door before exiting and closing it behind him, a second click told the blonde the escape route was locked. Kisuke sighed, at least now he had a chance to breathe, a chance to think more clearly. He placed his face in his hands, the timing of that distraction was almost a blessing, it was all too close. His heartbeat slowly returning to normal as the cool night air brushed over him, tugging at his messy hair.

Not knowing how much time he had, he drew a deep breath and surveyed the room, he saw a drawer and closet far off to the shadows. Searching for something he could use, he found an old patchwork kit and a brush. By removing some of the brushes metal bristles and getting a thick needle from the kit he began trying to pick the lock on the barrier preventing his escape. Sweat formed on his brow, his fingers in a rapid yet delicate fumble, a few clicks echoed through the agonising silence and the door was unlocked. He gasped in air for another breath as he pushed the door open with a slight creak. He peered out of the cracks, searching the area limited by the lack of light. The hall was clear.

He slowly padded out into the darkness, if he were caught now Sousuke would definitely end him. He crept down the looming and ominous hall, it contained various paths spreading off in multiple directions, he didn't have the time to decide what led where, instead he followed one to the north-east. His breathing silenced as much as possible, as he put to use the knowledge and skill he gained from his experience with the stealth force. His steps nothing more than a light touch to the cold floor, reiatsu clinging to his body, not to disclose his location.

The path led on for a while, he held a silent hope that Sousuke hadn't returned to the room yet, as he knew this place far better than Kisuke, he would be found near instantly. Passing by a strange set of corridors, he noticed an array of traps set. Inquisitive, he tested if these were working, inactive...meaning this area hadn't been used in a while, but it had however been traversed recently, that thought alerted him but he continued. He followed the set of deactivated traps along, before he came to what looked like a laboratory, he peered through a window, the darkness concealing what was inside but he could feel Benihime close by, her cries calling for him.

Meanwhile Sousuke had closed in on the source of the unwelcome interruption, a few rebellious hollows had made their way into the meeting hall and started creating chaos. Sousuke was beyond anger now, he was furious but his reticent mask gave the illusion that he was uncaring, the face he had continued to show to the world. Three swift and precise strikes carried out within the blink of an eye and the hollows disintegrated, fading away like black smoke. He turned as if nothing had happened, ignoring the mess before him. They were nothing but replaceable pawns, he was completely unfazed.

Kisuke looked for an entrance, letting a resigned sigh slip as he noticed it was locked by a numerical code. He slumped at the wall beside the device, he was so close to having his Zanpakuto back,to escaping, but now this obstacle..it seemed hopeless. His hands slid down the wall and met a fine pile of sand, most likely traveled in from the desert. He collected some in his palm then positioned his hand in front of the device, with a light gust of breath the fine sand dispersed over the code numbers, it worked, the fine sand had clung to the numbers that had been used recently.

8-7-3-4-9, he just needed to figure out the sequence, it was a three try system with a six digit code, but he had only retrieved five numbers, meaning one had been used twice, he glanced over the code numbers again noticing the sand layer was slightly thicker on the number eight. So the complete list of numbers was 8-7-3-4-9-8. He thought about it, the paranoia spread throughout his thoughts again, he glanced quickly over his shoulder to reassure himself as he set to work decoding the lock.

His first try was 9-4-8-3-8-7, the screen flashed red, his nerves now building, what if he was wrong three times? Would it set off an alarm? the answer seemed obvious, of course it would. He took a shaky breath as a thin layer of cold sweat slowly veiled his body. 4-7-3-9-8-8, the dull blip and the red blur caused him to contain his frustration again "Damn it..." his voice a low whisper. One last chance, if he were to get this wrong, his effort and his attempt to be free thus far would be burned before his eyes. His fingers like ice, his hands uncontrollably shaking, he raised his numb fingers to the console again.

8...9...7...4...3...8

His breath at a standstill as his heart seemed like it mirrored the movement. He felt like his throat was closing over as his whole body was trembling in anticipation...

Access granted were the first words present as the screen glowed a sombre green. Slight relief set in as he grabbed the cold steel handle and gave a light turn, the door slid open. He crept in cautiously before he closed the door. Benihime trembled slightly as he examined the area for any sign of traps guarding her. Once he was certain there were none he retrieved her. He felt safer, but he knew he definitely wasn't in the clear. He decided to take a quick survey of the lab, maybe there was something useful in this abandoned husk of discovery and creation.

The blond sifted through some papers, checking them against a small amount of light from a small torch he had found in a nearby drawer, hiding under the desk every time he turned the light on. His paranoia was a little drastic, but within good reason. At all costs he did not want to return to that place.

After looking through various papers a set of blueprints caught his eye. He read through it, briefly skimming over the notes. "A device for creating Garganta?" His voice near silenced, but his tone revealed undeniable interest, he read on before noticing an attached document:

- Notes for 7/10/10-Experiment testing - Garganta creation

The tests of my device were flawless, obviously because I created it. Further reasearch and testing recorded no changes in the test subjects with minimal effects reported. Now considered safe for use.

The rest of the notes were torn and illegible but the main thing was this crucial device was obscured somewhere in the vast room. Kisuke opened countless desks, drawers, cupboards and storage before he came to a broken lock, he opened the cabinet slowly. Very few papers were there...But where was the device? His mind-set into a new panic, before he caught a glimpse of a tattered and partially ripped paper protruding from the side of the cabinet hinge, notes of a prototype with similar results to the final device.

He peered in the only storage box he hadn't checked. There it was, the prototype device, glowing with a blue luminescent light, collecting it he now had the next stage of his escape plan. He felt a sudden wave of spiritual pressure hit him, emitting overwhelming rage and asperity, the familiar reiatsu sent dread throughout him almost paralyzing him with shock.

He snapped back to reality, quickly turning as he heard the sound of footsteps emanating from the corridor ... A slight noise of fear passed Kisuke's lips as he quickly closed the storage box and crept under a desk in front of the laboratory window, hoping he wouldn't be discovered. He slipped the device in his coat to conceal the glow as his hand gripped Benihime tighter. His breath was caught and held as a looming shadow was slowly cast across the floor, moments before a man with brown hair peered in the window...


	5. Chapter 5-Shock and Illusion

His breath near silent the only noise that could be heard were the dull beeps as someone was typing in the code. Kisuke peered out only moments before the steel handle turned and a click echoed through the darkness. He pulled back into his hiding place, his heart racing, there was only one person that could be... and that's what injected the pulsating anxiety into his body like a syringe,piercing and cold.

The door inched open, the slightest waver of a white haori before steps shatter the silence, Kisuke bit down on his lip, his uneasiness building as he pulled in tighter under the desk. The steps stopped, right before where he was hiding. Seconds elude as the figure remained paused right in front of him. Kisuke placed his hand over his mouth, an effort to stay silent and hold back his cascading fear.

The figure veiled by shadow finally continued his path to where Benihime was previously placed. Sousuke had come to check the most obvious area...and he had been right. He surveyed the rest of the room, he knew that Kisuke had been here. Did he know that he still was? The thought clouded the blonde's mind as he watched anxiously.

A few minutes passed and Kisuke could barely handle the pressure anymore. He closed his eyes as he heard the steps travelling back towards his direction. The door clicked. He was gone. Kisuke stayed hidden for a few more minutes to be sure it wasn't a trap to lure him out. He took in a few deep breaths before returning his breathing back to normal. He peered out and around the desk. It was clear as far as the shallow light would allow him to see.

He slipped out cautiously without a sound, then he stood up and checked that he still had the device. Kisuke flinched as he felt arms wrapping around his own, pulling them in tight to his body, a sharp gasp escaping as he dropped Benihime to the floor. Cold sweat laced his body. He didn't even need to turn to know who it was. "I expected you might find your way here, Kisuke." The voice gave him all the confirmation he needed, things were basically right back the way they were.

Sousuke had never left the room, instead he had made it seem like that was what happened. He had actually travelled towards the door and opened it before he slid silently onto the top of the desk and closed the door, giving Kisuke the false sense of security he needed to reveal himself. That plan had worked.

He nipped along the blonde's neck sending shivers across Kisuke's body. "I thought I told you not to move..." his warm breath heating the tip of Kisuke's ear.  
"Well..." The reply given was shaky, an insight of how he was feeling, the sentence incomplete as he struggled causing Sousuke to tighten his grip.  
"You disobeyed me, I warned you..You'll have to be punished for that." His tone seductive as he continued a passionate assault.

Kisuke stilled for now, struggling was just using up the energy that he didn't have. He needed to wait for a chance to break the grasp, and that left him almost completely powerless. His glance falling to where Benihime lied. As his emotions were sparked anew, a gentle caress glided across his waist and sides. Suddenly he was turned and pulled against the heated body that was behind him, It almost seemed like a real embrace, more passion but deeply possessive. Kisuke lost all sense of what had happened, he felt... affection? No, that couldn't be right, everything he had ever known about Sousuke was fake, he knew this man was cold and dangerous and that was it, wasn't it? But this moment felt real. He brought himself back to the matter of being captured again. He attacked and struggled but the grip was too tight, almost like Sousuke didn't want to let him go again, but not for the reason he believed before.

He was rapidly pushed against the desk, startling him. One hand gripping his wrist the other Sousuke used to pull Kyoka Suigetsu from her sheath, holding the katana across the front of Kisuke's throat. "I really wish you would have obeyed me..." Deep within he was hiding his intentions, he didn't want to kill him, fear just made people easier to control and this was no exception.

"I will give you one chance to come back with me, if not this can become very painful." Sousuke removed his zanpakuto from its deadly fixation in anticipation for Kisuke's forfeit, he could feel the blonde trembling, he seemed completely broken, almost shattered. Instead Kisuke made a sudden violent hit, Sousuke near lost his grip on the blonde,dropping his own zanpakuto, he reacted quickly, recovering the lost ground, Kisuke was pushed back. Their eyes met and a mix of convulsing emotions collided. Kisuke put his effort into one final attack, this time successfully breaking free.

He launched for Benihime, quickly collecting her before making an attempt to avoid Sousuke and escape the lab. A few flits of shunpo and he made it to the door, quickly fumbling with the handle before flinging the door open. He knew this was a race against time and his pursuer. He put his strength and concentration into the amount of ground he covered. He couldn't go too fast or he'd burn out, but too slow...and he'd be inevitably caught. He rounded a corner too rapidly while lost in thought, uncontrolled, grazing his side. He payed no attention to the pain, he had to get away.

His vision blurred again, he was struggling to focus causing him to trip and grind across the floor. His hands and knees burning, now cut and bleeding. He checked for the device but panicked as he realized he'd dropped it when he fell. He had to move. He clutched his side as the pain he'd ignored rippled throughout his senses, incapable of being contained and neglected any longer. Things were not going well, Aizen had caught up. Kisuke was still unable to do anything, his body trembling from the sudden rush of pain. He couldn't focus for long enough to use his Zanpakuto, instead he made a last-minute sprint for the Garganta device.

Hoping it would work he activated it, a huge black tear appeared in the empty space before him. Holding that same hope he made a last attempt at his escape, lashing through.

"Did I make it?...Did he follow me through?" His words faltering as he plummeted towards the ground, darkness rapidly obscuring his sight. The last thing he saw before he passed out...blue sky, as all he felt was the weight-less feeling of falling...


	6. Chapter 6-Blood Red Agony

"Sir, can you hear me?"

Kisuke opened his eyes wearily, his head pounding. The light of the sun blinding as he emerged from the darkness of unconsciousness, a distressingly familiar feeling. He sat up startled, looking around frantically, his mind racing to seek out a certain face or figure amongst the crowd. He breathed a sigh of relief as he didn't spot Sousuke anywhere. An ambulance was to his left, siren lights flashing and paramedics surrounding him, drawing the attention of inquisitive passers-by.

He had made it, he was free, but knowing Aizen...he wasn't going to stop until he had what he wanted. His attention was brought back to the paramedic in front of him. "Sir, do you know where you are? Do you remember your name? Please respond if you can hear me."  
Kisuke was silent after what felt like a barrage of questions, he was still stunned that he had escaped. "Um..yeah I'm ok..." The response seemed pathetic but they were the only words that he could manage as he stared at the bandages now wrapped across his wounds. He tried to get up but his legs failed him, sending the burning pain searing across his body.

"We're going to take you to hospital, is there anyone we can call, a relative or a friend?" The paramedic was now assisting him to stand, his legs shaking.  
"No, I'm sorry I told you I'm fine." He pulled away from the paramedic, a wall of concerned and curious by-standers blocking his path.

He pushed past them, he knew the shoten was the worst possible place to go, it was far too obvious. The double bluff was all he had as he slowly and agonizingly traveled towards help. The wounds losing their ferocity as the sensation had become a near numbing pain. He had to make it back, only there would he find solace. Continuing along the busy sidewalks he received various glances, people constantly staring as most of them presented looks of dismay. He briefly wondered what he looked like, draped in bandages and slightly torn clothes, dismissing that thought he travelled on. Just how far am I from the shoten? The thought echoing through his mind as he took pained steps.

Kisuke paused to check around the area, this was definitely Karakura Town, the area looked vaguely familiar... almost achingly familiar. He was so glad to be back. He glanced to the horizon, the sun was setting. An autumn breeze kicking up the dust around his feet. He needed some time, he needed to rest for a while before continuing. With a soft sigh he sat on a nearby bench. He watched the setting sun bleeding colours of intense flaming orange, bold crimson red and a dull undertone of pink into the sky, all mixed in with a beautiful golden glow and slight murky grey clouds. As the darkness of night slowly began engulfing the display, he decided it was time to push on. He thought of how great it would be to see Yoruichi and Tessai when he returned, he held the hope tight as he stepped up and started walking in the direction of the shoten, his home, a brief smile spreading across his face.

He continued gradually feeling more faint as he travelled, the daylight rapidly disappearing now, he watched intently as the shadows cast from trees appeared to creep across the street, a bright full moon rose over the city skyline, replacing the blazing golden sunlight with tainted yellow beams casting pale light over the city. An arrangement of stars supporting it, lighting up the night sky like crystals, chasing away the tormenting shadow. The night was just as busy as the day, the passing cars illuminating his path every now and again.

He was only a street away...that's when he heard a scream that pierced him. His soul, body and heart torn as the chilling cry echoed through the streets. "Yoruichi!" Her name spoken with great intensity and despair, he had never heard her scream like that...

Tears formed in his eyes as he swallowed back all of his own pain "I'm coming, please be ok, Yoruichi!" Quickly throwing off Benihime's sheath he shouted her release command as his knuckles drained of blood, going a pale ghostly white as he gripped tighter. All his emotions conflicting and brewing under the surface. He used shunpo instantly travelling as fast as he could, the tears didn't stream down his face, instead they were lost in the rush, carried off in the wind.

He rounded the corner, stirring up a gust of dying green leaves, before they even hit the ground he stopped, paralyzed. His blood frozen as he caught sight of two figures, his throat feeling like it was closing over, leaving him feeling suffocated, his tears near blinding him now. Before him stood Sousuke Aizen...grasping Yoruichi by the throat. Blood flowing down her arm, the silent sound of the crimson dripping, hitting the ground, tearing the very fabric of Kisuke's heart and mind...unleashing unspeakable rage, his eyes darkening as his reiatsu lashed out in a furious force, exploding near every lamp-post light in the street.

"What have you done you bastard!?" His words erupting in an unbalanced mix of agony and rage, his body now trembling from the intense barrage of emotions, his blood boiling but at the same time his heart aching. He rushed at Aizen, his face showing vehement hatred as his eyes reflected the sorrow and pain tormenting him within, tears fleeting down his face as he watched his blood soaked friend thrown aside, her body still motionless as it hit the ground.

"Sousuke!" A tsunami of emotions embodied in the cry, his speed increasing rapidly. He couldn't even feel any pain, none but the pain embedded in his heart, he hoped she was still breathing, that Tessai and the two children were alright. His reiatsu violently lashing out with a murderous intent...


	7. Chapter 7- Fall

He choked back the tears blurring his vision as he swung Benihime with an immense force. "Nake, Benihime" his voice barely struggling through, the sound partially cut by despair. He tried to connect the hit, all of his fury and pain edged in the attack. An outward explosion of crimson energy flowed from his blade, he felt what seemed like a connection but he wasn't going to be deceived by that. Sousuke swiftly appeared behind him and sliced an upwards arc that Kisuke narrowly avoided, the blade leaving a slight cut across his arm.

The attacks returned were relentless, he had no restrictions now, he was purely fueled by rage and sorrow, his own afflictions continuously remaining ignored. His assault unbalanced, slightly controlled but volatile and unstable. But he was blinded, by his sorrow, by his hatred, by all the emotions that Sousuke had sparked and set alight. The thirst for revenge was clouding his senses, he glanced to Yoruichi, he was going to make Aizen pay for what he had done.

"Shibari, Benihime" Another command shouted out with all the hatred embedded within, his words sharp as they pierced the distance between him and the enemy, he violently launched a blood-red net towards the source of his vehement. It was effortlessly dodged as Sousuke began his assault.

Kisuke watched as his blood shed, crimson drops falling as he hung, suspended mid-hit, stunned. He'd felt the blade hit him with incredible force...but it was the back of the sword. Why? He was trying to understand as Sousuke turned his blade unleashing a warning swing making Kisuke retreat. Why didn't he make that hit? the thought troubling him as he dodged another attack before launching his counter.

Every one of his attacks evaded, he was trying desperately, he needed something to relieve his pain, to avenge his fallen friend. His body slowly tiring, the pain beginning to return, he had pushed himself to his limit, falling to his knees in near exhaustion. His glare buried as his eyes drifted to the ground, he'd fallen right into the trap. His body cut and battered, veiled in blood and draped in torn bandages. The rage lost its force, he realized it was all to wear him down. It was far too late, eventually anger blinds.

He heard footsteps travelling towards him, he couldn't give up yet, as the steps came closer he made one last attack, attempting to gamble his final effort and energy to make a hit. His wrist caught in mid-swing as his glance shot up to meet an intense burning glare "I told you I would find you, I just needed to use the right method."

"Why attack my friends!?" he paused, his eyes tearing up intensely now "You were after me! They had nothing to do with-" He suddenly cried out in pain, his wrist being crushed, he could feel the stinging pain uniting with the agony from his already exhausted body. He was forced into being disarmed, his blade falling, crashing against the ground. He hadn't had time to heal, his friends lives were put in danger. He'd lost, he'd failed Yoruichi, and all he felt was left to blame was himself.

"Listen to me." The words spoken as nothing more than another harsh order, his glare only enforcing the command. Kisuke defiantly turned his head away, tears falling to the ground, he couldn't turn to face him, not now. Sousuke increased the pressure on Kisuke's wrist "I didn't ask, I said listen to me."

"Why should I?" The reply choked as he turned to face the man standing over him "Especially after what you've done..." He fell silent, his gaze now set to the ground again, trying to mask the emotions eluding him.

Sousuke relaxed his grip and brought himself down to Kisuke, now kneeling next to him, he cupped the blonde's face. "Why are you bothering to cry?" his tone now softening, his voice becoming a low spoken whisper. Kisuke gave no reply, only a cold intimidating glare, his wordless reply striking as he tried to pull away."Would you really cry for nothing more than an illusion?" The words lingering in the thick tension surrounding them.

Kisuke returned his attention at the realization of these words "What do you mean?" His tone threatening but inquisitive as his eyes reflected the emotions now barely smoldering, quick to be re-ignited by the wrong choice of explanation.  
"This was all a trap, nothing more than an illusion. Let me prove it to you... Shatter, Kyoka Suigetsu." Kisuke watched in horror as what he thought was Yoruichi disappeared, he had fallen for the trap, completely. He had let Sousuke play with his emotions, realization and proof only making him sink further into misery, drowning him in the frozen abyss.  
"Where are they?" His tone cold as his eyes conveyed the loss of his burning emotion, now replaced with the thick sorrow of his defeat.

"They are unharmed, I just relocated them in order for my plan to succeed." His fingers rubbing against soft wrists, his voice lowered and seductive "They will be set free, you however, that's different...I won't be letting you get away. No matter how many times you run, I will always catch you." A smirk travelling across his lips as he finished. Kisuke sat there in disbelief as Sousuke slowly pulled him in close, comforting him. A feeling of affection radiating from him as he brushed his free hand through the blonde's messy,untamed hair.

"I won't let you." Kisuke's voice weakened as he pushed away, he tried to stand up, attempting to escape, his body threatening collapse as he pushed on. He was exhausted and tired, tired of the endless running as his heavy footsteps resounded through the alleyway. Unable to run anymore, his body finally giving up, he fell to the unforgiving pavement, soft sobs escaping as he lamented just how far he had fallen...


	8. Chapter 8-Will or Force?

Kisuke had sunk further into the abyss of misery, his wounds a dull pulsating agony constantly reminding him of his loss. He couldn't believe how far he had fallen, especially to Aizen, the thought making him sick to his core. He'd let everything get in the way of his senses, he'd pushed himself to exhaustion. Escape just wasn't an option anymore.

He flinched as he felt the hauntingly familiar feeling of arms wrapping around him. The victor had come to collect his prize, the scenario of a sick game that Aizen had played, and won. Kisuke knew far too well that it was over this time. Sousuke gently lifted the trembling blonde into his arms before summoning a mass black tear in the space before him. Kisuke watched as he felt his vision blurring, he kept fighting to keep himself from fainting, it was too difficult, the darkness began obscuring his sight. He tried to use any strength he could manage but his body was too beaten, unable to even move and his consciousness was fading rapidly. He started seeking comfort, his eyes drifting shut as he cuddled into the close warmth.

Opening his eyes warily he sat up, not feeling the same fear waking up as he did the previous times. He glanced over his wounds, they were near completely healed, the torn rags once covering them replaced by fresh white bandages. He rubbed his eyes, lazily removing the sleep as he yawned and looked around the room. He froze "I'm back here again?" The words spoken silently to himself as he looked down at the sheets draped over him, they were the same black sheets he remembered from his first visit to this room, a visit relative to that of a nightmare.

He nearly jumped as he heard the door handle turning, only seconds before he caught sight of a familiar white haori, his body instinctively tensing in anticipation, high hostility pounding within. Sousuke stepped into the room, holding what looked like two cups and a teapot. He quietly walked towards the bed-side table. "Good morning, Kisuke." His greeting left unanswered he glanced at the blonde while placing the steaming hot tea down, his eyes seemed unbelievably different to the cold intimidating glare of the night before.

Kisuke watched as the tea was poured into the two cups, still silent and alert, he flinched moving back slightly as Sousuke handed him a cup, the scent of the fragrant tea almost welcoming, calming him. He gratefully took the cup with a soft reply of gratitude, grasping it tightly, the warmth spreading through his hands as he held it. Being extremely critical he didn't try it, he wasn't prepared to trust anything at the moment, and that was what he deemed the wisest decision. "So, You're going to give me the silent treatment?" Sousuke grinned gently as he took a slight sip of his own tea.

The blonde negated the conversation for now, he had nothing to say without it being something he might regret later, his hostility still ever-present and consuming. Instead he was deciding if he should now try the tea, the temptation shifting in his mind, his throat was dry and sore, most likely from all his previous weeping and sorrow. He decided to take the risk as he took a sip, it didn't have a strange taste, nothing different to normal tea, that didn't ease his paranoia. He continued having small sips as he intently watched Aizen. He wasn't going to give away any opportunities.

"Well, your friends were safely released, and I assume you noticed your wounds are healed." Sousuke shifted his position, hoping for a reply, the silence slowly began to creep back into the bleak room again, as no words dared to shatter it. Kisuke realized all he was presenting was a cold, indifferent stare. He changed his expression though it was contradicting his true mood, he wasn't going to thank that man for healing him, after all he had caused the pain. "I guess I should thank you for not hurting them." He glanced up, breaking the present silence as the words were softly spoken, their eyes meeting with a mixed reaction convulsing between them.

"I had no desire to harm them, my goal was to re-capture you Kisuke, nothing more. So don't thank me." Aizen set down his cup on the table before moving in closer, he lied beside the blonde this time, not receiving any reaction in return. Kisuke had concealed his emotions, he'd let them bleed out too much leaving him feeling hollow, he needed to regain restraint and self-control.

Sousuke took the lack of reaction to his advantage, he seductively ran his hand down the blonde's chest, his fingers gliding across warm, soft skin, his hand constantly moving lower, a sly smile re-appearing. Kisuke couldn't deny a reaction any longer as he quickly tried to get some distance between them, he jumped back and out of the bed, stumbling and almost tripping as he did. He knew there was no escape, the outcome was inevitably in the brunette's favour, even if he went for the door, the garganta device was long out of his reach, his luck had run out.

He was a mere metre away from the bed now, backing away as he watched Sousuke stand up and take slow, unphased steps towards him, his expression remaining unchanged. Still an intimidating smirk. Kisuke hit a wall, unable to retreat any further. Hands gripped his wrists and pressed them against the wall just above his head, trapping him in place. His eyes slowly drifting up to meet dark chocolate-brown, shock changing his expression into fear.

"Surely by now you realize it's over, you can't escape." The dark gaze piercing as the sharp words impaled the blonde's resolve, he searched for an answer, a witty response...anything. Instead he remained silent, struggling to break the grip as the brunette leaned in claiming another victory. Trailing his tongue across the blonde's neck, he stopped and kissed the sensitive, pale skin delicately, a slight grin of satisfaction spreading over his lips as he continued pressing light kisses across it.

Kisuke shifted uncomfortably as the feather-light kisses sent chills down his spine, he realized one of his hands was near free. He swiftly broke the grip and pressed his free hand against Sousuke's chest, trying to achieve the distance he desperately desired. The brunette paused before his eyes made contact with the grey-green pools of dismay before him. "That was rather rude, I was busy" his smile reappearing as he toyed with the situation.  
"You're a sick bastard" Kisuke's reply nothing but a harsh snarl as he pressed harder against the body suffocating him, his efforts yet again to no avail, one hand was not enough to free himself.

Dark eyes fixated on him as his wrist was thrown violently back against the wall, he winced in pain as the vice-like grip tightened. The brunette picked up where he left off, continuing the passionate assault. He started nipping and sucking at the delicate, fair skin leaving red marks in his wake before trailing lighter kisses across a poorly shaven jaw line, slowly working his way to the lips he craved, desire burning deep within him. He ran his tongue across the blonde's lips before he stole a deep kiss, biting down hard and invading his victim, memorizing him while picking up the faint taste of tea. Slowly he began releasing the kiss before swiping his tongue over his own lips "You taste divine, Kisuke." The words spoken seductively like velvet, caught in the cavernous echo of the room, a grin slowly drifting across his features as he lifted the panting victim's chin so their eyes met "But now I have a question for you...Will you succumb to me of your own will... Or will I have to take you by force?"


	9. Chapter 9- Violence and Bubbles

**AN: Sorry this chapter took so long, I had so many problems I even ended up with three alternate versions of this chapter... -_-' and it just wouldn't end, once I started I realized I had too many ideas to shove into one chapter so the rest of the last scene in this chapter will continue to the next, hopefully this isn't too bad the last chapter and this one were written at midnight/1am cause it's been so damn hot here and I can't sleep T_T anyway here you go**

Side note: A big thank you to all the people who have favourited, followed and reviewed this story so far, It's nice to have such positive feedback : D

* * *

**Chapter 9- Violence and Bubbles**

Warnings-none really maybe slight violence

Disclaimer: Bleach and its characters belong to Kubo

* * *

Dark eyes watched him carefully, waiting for an answer. Kisuke felt his breathing become more difficult, he couldn't answer. Dismay presenting itself unwelcome and choking him as he lowered his head, his eyes closing as he tried to block out the world for the few seconds he could. "Well, do you have an answer?" the shield broken as the blonde glanced up at the sickening smirk before him, his words suddenly unraveling as anger took fear's place.

"Shut up..." His glare fixed upon the brunette causing the victorious grin to fade "Do you seriously think that I would answer that question?" His eyes darkening further with each said word, the looming presence of intimidation flowed within the harsh bite of his voice.  
"By that response I'll just have to assume you won't give in willingly." Sosuke's eyes narrowed flickering with a hint of anger, annoyance at the sudden arrogance of the blonde, his smile fading further to his displeasure as he let slip a noise embodying his dissatisfaction. "I wish you wouldn't have chosen to be so difficult."

Aizen threw the blonde to the ground, a sinister smile travelling across his face as he watched the victim of the sudden violence writhe in pain "I could have been nicer..." He said uncaringly as he kicked Kisuke in the side "It could have been easier for both of us..." He thrashed the blonde again, lifting up the pale tear streaked face before his own "You may have forgotten but I still need to punish you for your little escape attempt. I was going to overlook that...but now the situation has changed. You've only made this harder on yourself."

Kisuke's body throbbed with pain and anxiety from the beating, he retaliated, unleashing a kick to fight back. His leg caught before he was thrown across the floor, his head connecting with a wall. He winced as he grasped his head in pain, glancing up to meet his attacker once more. The brunette loomed over him, he braced for another attack, his body tensing again in anticipation. Instead he was pulled to his feet, his legs weak as he struggled to stay upright.

"Consider that part of your punishment for disobeying me earlier." He watched the blonde trembling as he wrapped his arms around him, negated thoughts and unspoken apologies emerged steeped in regret, screaming within his mind "I don't want to have to use violence again, do you understand?" Sosuke held the blonde in an embrace as he waited for an answer. Kisuke decided it was best to agree with no violence, his body reminding him of the sudden torment he had just endured. "Yeah, I understand, I could do without all this pain." He pulled a weak smile, his expression belying his true emotions that were agonizingly tearing him apart, he forced himself to suffer in silence as he grasped his arm in pain while maintaining the false face.

"Good." Sosuke replied in a lighter tone as his grin re-appeared "I would hate to "break" you before I even get started." his voice seductive and alluring as he walked towards the door "I trust you will wait here this time." he said before leaving the blonde in the vast emptiness of the room. Kisuke ran his hands through his hair as he sat on the edge of the bed "How do I get myself into things like this?" The empty words spoken to himself as he glanced out the window. The door clicked open again minutes later as Aizen renewed his presence once more.

"I take it you would want some time to clean yourself up." Sosuke went to hand the blonde a dark crimson towel receiving a puzzled expression in return.  
"...and here I was thinking you were going to abuse and violate me some more. How do I know you're not going to "force" me to?" Kisuke smirked as he teased the brunette, trying to lighten the mood and hopefully postpone whatever that man had planned. Sosuke paused, pulling the towel away as he grinned "Well I could join you if you wish." his words making Kisuke freeze, regret grasping him tightly.  
"No, no that's ok." he replied with a nervous smile as he shakily stood up.

"Then shall I show you where the bathroom is?" Sosuke said while gesturing towards the door waiting for Kisuke to move. He silently walked towards the brunette before following him out. Once again he was travelling through the vast white halls, he remembered how it was mere luck during his escape that led him the right way. Though with a guide it was far easier, less ways to get lost this way. After a few turns they arrived at the bathroom,he sighed a little as Aizen turned the handle, he half expected it to be plain white like the rest of the mundane building, he felt it would drive anyone insane if they stayed long enough. The door slid open revealing a black bathroom, the glint of the white lighting reflecting off the dark polished tiles. The room actually felt welcoming, a brief pause from the bleak surroundings even if it was only black, the shower was lined with lightly frosted glass and silver railings with another red towel draped over the door while beside it lied a perfectly white bath already filled with a pleasant scent emanating from the heated water, some kind of a mix of jasmine and green tea, the steam clouding over the nearby mirror.

"I will be back..." he said before walking out of the room and closing the door. Kisuke stood there unmoving, hesitant for a while he was a little paranoid about undressing. He knew exactly what that meant. Thoughts plaguing his mind he fought them off, clearing his head as he started removing his torn shirt, revealing the bandages he no longer needed. The door silently opened as he instinctively turned to face the direction of the chilling presence. Aizen stepped into the room before closing the door effortlessly, slowly traveling his eyes over the half-naked blonde. He moved closer and ran his hand over the part bare chest barely obstructed by bandages. He paused, a deep chuckle presenting itself as a sign of his amusement at the display before him "I like this look on you, Kisuke."

He playfully tugged at the bandages before slipping them off "I hope you don't mind, of course I intended to join you." His voice emanating from behind the blonde as his heated breath washed over pale skin. "You never said I'd be alone, did you?" Kisuke said in an almost defeated tone as he realized. The blonde swore he could almost hear the grin as it was lightly pressed to his neck "I thought you wouldn't realize." Aizen replied as he released his hold before slowly taking off his haori, later following with his kimono leaving him partially bare as he began leisurely removing his hakama. Kisuke turned away shielding his eyes "I didn't ask for a strip show." he mumbled from the parted gaps between his fingers, he was more than happy to be blinded by his palms and facing a blank wall considering the latter.

He was slightly curious at the lack of response as he was tempted to turn, his mind warning him to be cautious, seeing Aizen naked was not on his "to do" list. He warily turned around until he was facing the bath. Slowly parting his fingers he noticed Aizen was already in the bath, the bubbles creeping across his chest and blocking view of his...body. "Well aren't you going to join me?" He asked casually while smiling, watching Kisuke intently. "Uh, no thanks." His reply shaky as he backed away searching for the ruins of his kimono. The brunette sighed as he ran his finger in a circular motion through the bubbles "Do you really want to test my patience?" his gaze changing to an intimidating glare sent in the blonde's direction.

"I don't think that really matters now..." the reply sombre as his hand began desperately searching for the door handle behind his back, aware not to break the eye contact between them. His fingers brushed over cold metal, he was certain that was it and curled them slowly around, carefully turning the handle. "Do you really think that running is a wise idea? Where are you going to go if you do?" Sosuke inquired in a slightly annoyed tone as he watched the other man turning the handle further "It doesn't seem like a rational choice."

Kisuke released the handle. As much as he hated to admit it Aizen was right, running was a stupid idea. He felt compelled deep within to run, to at least try to escape again, his thoughts turning to the moments of his escape how free he'd felt only to end up back where he started. He desperately wanted to leave but the cold reality hit him again crushing his resolve further. He sunk down the wall slipping to the ground in defeat, he wanted to scream out all of his frustrations to just wake up from this nightmare. If only it were just another nightmare...


	10. Chapter 10- Denial

**AN:** Ok, sorry it's been so long...I've really been slacking off on this recently, Mostly because of assessments, partly because lack of drive to write and also...I've been watching Gintama ^^; (The Shinsengumi crisis arc was great : D )

Also, sorry if there isn't much action this chapter it's just because I needed to finish up this scene (Which I have been having a hard time writing -_- I still don't completely agree with this chapter T_T ) and the explanations start next chapter so hopefully things might start making more sense...hopefully...

Thank you for the favourites, Reviews and follows so far...(and for still reading this after a 3 month break)

* * *

**Chapter 10 - Denial**

**Disclaimer -** This is pretty obvious -_- Bleach and it's characters belong to Kubo

* * *

Sosuke carefully stepped out of the bath, wrapping a towel around himself before slowly striding towards the blonde, sitting in front of him with a dissatisfied sigh. Kisuke looked up as the brunette placed a hand to the side of his face, he deftly pulled away enticing Sosuke to move in closer "It's just a bath, Kisuke. It's not going to harm you." A small smirk appeared across the blonde's lips as he tried to mask it by turning away "It's not the bath that worries me, it's you." His words drawing a brief frown from the brunette before he began standing up and grasping the blonde's hand, pulling him to his feet.

"I'll be gentle, I promise." his voice a gentle reassurance while a small grin lightened his features. His hands unwavering as he started removing Kisuke's hakama, his eyes never leaving the hostile grey green glare. Replacing the draped clothing with a towel he began gradually returning to the bath, the sharp seething glare fading to a puzzled look in return. "I'm not going to force you to bathe with me, if you wish to join me...then do so, if not well then, that's up to you." Aizen teased in a deceptively playful tone while grasping a bottle of bath lather. Kisuke turned towards the door, what was the point of turning the handle when there's no real chance of regaining freedom? He paused, deeply in thought before he felt chills creep across his arm bringing him back to sense of the current situation, a slight draft was coming in from under the door. It just had to be cold today of all days. He cursed inwardly as he admitted defeat, beginning what felt like a long painful walk towards the bath, each step piercing his dignity as he moved closer feeling the warmth of the steam wash across him.

"Oh, so you do want to join me?" Sosuke glanced towards the shattered man, his plan had clearly worked, this only made the blonde curse more in his mind, letting none pass his lips. "Yes..." Kisuke replied in a quiet tone, his eyes a resigned soft grey, his pitiful defeated response only made the brunette laugh, amusement residing within his eyes.  
"Yes what?" He mused while his lips quirked to a familiar smirk, aiming it directly at the blonde making him lose even more of his rapidly vanishing dignity. His eyes darkening as he hissed in disgust within the confines of his thoughts. He can't be serious...he's enjoying this, that bastard.  
Kisuke sighed "Yes, I would like to..." he bit down lightly on his lip, struggling to force the rest of the sentence "Join you." he finished in a stoic tone as his resolve was pierced once again.

"Then do so." The brunette replied as he patiently waited for the blonde to remove the crimson veil. Kisuke reluctantly moved his hands to the towel, mildly embarrassed to be bare before Aizen. "Do you have to be looking?" he inquired in a low tone attempting to cover his embarrassment though it was clearly showing on his face. Sosuke decided to play along, placing his hands over his eyes. Kisuke was still hesitant but the biting cold seemed to be following him, creeping across the room sending shivers across his body. He started removing the dark crimson towel before moving closer to the bath and slowly easing himself into the heated water.

"Can I look now?" The brunette still had his hands over his eyes barely waiting for consent before removing them. "No, why would I let you?" Kisuke teased while Aizen removed the obscurity of his palms away from his face. The brunette pulled the blonde towards him, placing his hands lightly on either side of the blonde's face, only momentarily removing one to carefully brush away stray strands of tangled hair hanging over unreadable grey-green eyes.

Slightly tilting the blonde's head back, he chuckled before gracing a small smile, softly ghosting his lips over the blonde's while gently running his free hand down the surprised man's arm. Slowly pulling back he began guiding Kisuke to turn. The blonde followed the movement, he'd come this far already, his thoughts against his every move as he turned so his back was now to the brunette. There was a slight pause before he felt warm hands massage soapy liquid over his back, travelling up and across to his shoulders, slowly disappearing down his arms only moments before he felt the warm water being poured over his back.

He tried to avoid the thought, but deep within he was, enjoying it? No, he couldn't be, he swiftly negated it as he felt fingers travelling through his hair, his eyes drifted shut as his body gradually loosened, leaning further back against Aizen. He felt his head being delicately tilted as the water rinsed the soap from his hair, the hands now moving down his sides and across his waist.

After a few minutes of enjoying the warmth Sosuke tentatively let his hold on the blonde go, cautiously stepping out of the bath to find a towel and wrapping it around himself. Grasping another he waited for Kisuke, instead he stayed in the bath defiant to leave under watch, his eyes deftly avoiding the annoyed glare. Getting the hint that he wasn't going to move the brunette turned away and gradually started drying and dressing himself. Still waiting Kisuke decided he should move now while the brunette was distracted, he stepped out of the warm water and cautiously moved towards his hakama feeling the biting cold fighting to steal his warmth. He was mid-way there when Sosuke grabbed him, pulling the smaller man against himself suddenly making the blonde gasp as the towel was wrapped around him. He began drying the blonde, delicately running the soft towel across his body while holding him close in an effort to stop his protest.

Kisuke broke away from him, quickly making an effort to reach his hakama before rapidly re-dressing remembering only now that he had no kimono. A disappointed frown swept across his features as he noticed that he was standing before Aizen with no shirt. The brunette hid a small smirk of amusement as he retrieved his haori from beside the sink before handing it to the blonde. Kisuke glanced up at it, he was now rapidly losing warmth. Gratefully accepting the makeshift clothing he wrapped it around himself deciding it was better to have something than nothing.

Aizen opened the door while swiftly turning off the beaming lights in the same movement, encasing the room in darkness "Are you coming, or do you want to stay here?" he waited by the door as Kisuke moved towards him grasping the coat tightly before being guided into the hall. The blonde glanced at the bare walls again as they walked "You could really use some colour around here." he mocked in a lighter tone through the sheer boredom of the silence, receiving no reply in return. He watched as the brunette seemed deeply lost in thought, a dark smile appearing as he continued walking.

"I'd hate to know what you're thinking about right now..."


	11. Chapter 11- Hollowed Heart

**AN:** Sorry this is kind of late...again, I've been working on assignments and exams for the past few weeks and haven't had much time to do- well to do much of anything really. But I finally finished this chapter ( ^^; sorry if it's not that great...my brain was drained of inspiration for this chapter, I've been working on 12 and 13 as well, so, yeah I just wanted to move on with the story, so hopefully the chapters will improve in the future)

Also thank you all again for reading this, as well as for the favourites, follows and reviews

* * *

**Chapter 11- Hollowed Heart**

* * *

After pacing through the seemingly endless halls they arrived back at the bedroom, just being outside the door gave Kisuke chills, if he recognised anything in this empty abyss it was that room. His heart was thrashing against his chest, he went to turn and walk away before he was gripped firmly and forced back towards the door "I don't think you're going anywhere, Urahara." The blonde paused, pulling a fake smile while rubbing the back of his head, making his hair even messier than before. "Can I have a request at least?" He asked while trying to seem as innocent as possible. "No." Aizen replied in a reticent tone "You're not in the position to be requesting things, You're not exactly a guest."  
"Thanks for reminding me." Kisuke deliberately broke the eye contact as he spoke in a seething sarcastic whisper.

The brunette leaned past him to open the door "I'm curious though, what were you going to request?" he inquired while casting the pale light into the room, illuminating the darkened atmosphere. "So now you're paying attention to my request?" the blonde smiled mockingly as he turned "I thought you denied it." he wondered just how long he could keep them occupied with this conversation before he'd be found out, it was obvious he was dragging it out. "I may reconsider if you don't cease this pointless talk." the warning barely evident in his tone but his eyes were clearly conveying his impatience. "I was going to ask for a drink, like I said it's nothing much really..." the blonde replied hoping that his request would be granted, he just wanted some space it wouldn't be much time but delay was all that was on his mind, especially now that he was _here_.

"If you promise to wait here this time, I will get it." he replied still thinking about his decision to leave the blonde alone again. Kisuke nodded in agreement as he stepped into the room, sitting by the window as he heard the door creak shut. He sat there wondering what to do, just about every option was a dead end he was just denying the inevitable at this point. He slumped in the chair as he thought deeply, he couldn't help but wonder if anyone looking for him, did anyone even know where he was? Maybe being alone with his thoughts wasn't a perfect idea, the silence only allowed the fear and failure to devour the slight hope he had. He sighed, his heart becoming heavier with each echoed thought and mistake as he continued gazing out the window into the endless desert.

He was interrupted from his thoughts as the door opened, he ignored it and continued staring into the bleak surroundings feeling it mirrored him perfectly right now, empty and hollow. "How long?" Kisuke asked, his voice barely audible as he turned to face the brunette. "What are you asking about?" the reply came with a curious tone as he carefully slid the door shut."How long since you did this?" he held his wrist before the brunette, certain of his accusations despite appearing to lack the evidence. "There's nothing there." Sosuke said while staring at the blonde, inquisitive to what he was implying. "That's what I thought...before I figured it out." his eyes darkened, a spark of defiant anger tainting them as his tone became more serious, he moved his hand to his wrist pressing his fingers to the space above it. The space appeared to ripple before a small luminescent glow appeared around his wrist "I wondered why I couldn't fight to my full potential against you before, I could barely use a quarter of my power. This must also be the reason my kido spells aren't working either, So...How long?"

Aizen smirked as he placed a bottle and the glasses down on the table "I thought you wouldn't figure it out, it seemed to take you a while." he replied while casually walking towards the blonde "Of course I had to make sure you couldn't escape, that device keeps your spiritual pressure in check. In turn making you easier to...control." he paused, mockingly caressing the blonde's face before he continued "It's been there since your capture, yet you've only noticed now?" Aizen turned and walked over to the table while Kisuke failed to keep his fading glare, ignoring the taunt "Red Wine?" he inquired as he was watching the brunette pouring it into the glasses "When I said something, I kind of meant non-alcoholic." he sighed as he was offered a glass.

He stayed in his seat by the window trying to keep some space between them, glancing up to see Aizen across from him, there was space but not nearly as much as he desired. He finished his wine, deciding to go and return the glass back to the table, he placed it down before retreating to his secluded seat. Or that's what he'd hoped to do. He was grabbed and swiftly turned towards the brunette "I think I've put this off long enough, Kisuke." The blonde swallowed back his fear from the words spoken "C-can't we talk about this?" his words spoken in a clearly nervous tone, almost choked as his chest tightened. The brunette chuckled darkly as he gripped the blonde tighter "What is there to talk about?"

"Isn't there anything else you want? We can make a deal." Kisuke said, his nerves on a sharpened edge as he tried to escape the tight grasp."You don't have much that you can offer to me right now, Urahara." Sosuke replied calmly as he held the blonde. Kisuke deftly broke free while avoiding the attempts to re-capture him "I'm sure there's got to be something." he said frantically as he retreated, not noticing what he was backing into. "Now why would I make a deal for something I could easily gain myself?" The brunette slowly advanced, smiling as he saw the blonde backing towards the bed, giving him complete advantage. Kisuke backed away further, his hands numbed from the frigid ambience before he flinched as he hit the bed. Aizen pressed him against it pinning him down with his weight, his hands grasping the pale wrists in an attempt to deny any protest.

"Let me go!" Kisuke cried out, his voice carrying an unsaid threat as he continued fighting, his attempts to no avail as he felt a warm hand brush against his face "Please calm down Kisuke, I'm not going to hurt you." He stilled well knowing this time not to exhaust himself "I need to think clearly about this." His words were spoken near silently under his breath as he turned his head to the side, avoiding staring into cold, intimidating eyes. He lied there, his blood frozen as his own eyes conveyed the beckoning panic within "Stop this, please." were the only words drawn from his frosted lips. "Why do you want me to stop...when I know you enjoyed it." The brunette smirked making the blonde cringe, feeling the soft saccharine lips brush across the hollow of his neck. "No, I didn't." he harshly replied, his words unwavering but his thoughts and heart certainly were "Who are you trying to fool? Who are those words for? Are you trying to convince me...or yourself?" Aizen murmured against the curve of his neck as he caressed the blonde's side.

Kisuke remained silent, who was he trying to convince? The words felt so hollow, all he was doing was weaving another lie. It was true, he had enjoyed that softer side, inside he was only screaming at himself that he needed to answer, to deny. It was too late, he knew that. He smiled nervously trying to hide his blank pause "You're wrong about that, I'm not trying to...I just-" The brunette cut him off, running his hands through the blonde's hair before smirking as he spoke the sharpened words.

"Don't bother lying to me."

Aizen started slowly running his hand up the defeated man's chest. The blonde closed his eyes shut tightly as he felt the brunette lean in over his shoulder so heated breath touched the tip of his ear.

"It's over...You're mine now, Urahara."


End file.
